This invention relates generally to social networking, and in particular to providing a user profile for a user of a social networking system that includes experiences that can serve as the basis for complimenting the user by other users of the social networking system.
Social networking systems have become prevalent in recent years because they provide a useful environment in which users can connect to and communicate with other users. A variety of different types of social networking systems exist that provide mechanisms allowing users to interact within their social networks.
One typical characteristic of social networking systems is that each user has a user profile where the user can provide information about the user's experiences, such as educational experiences, work experiences, and the like. Typically, the information is organized into linear information, intended for viewing only. The user profile information provides few if any items of common information between users, and actions usually cannot be taken upon the experiences themselves. Moreover, richer information about the user experiences, such as other users' opinions about a user's skill level at the experience, professionalism on a job, organization within a project, and the like, are left out.
A few systems provide limited complimenting functionality that allows other users to comment on a user's experience, but these compliments are typically limited to opinions on work from current or previous co-workers in a business setting. Similar complimenting for other experience types, such as activities, hobbies, and interests, to name a few examples, is not available. In addition, existing systems do not provide any measure of reputation for the complimented on the basis of such compliments, nor do they typically allow searching for users who have established a strong reputation in a particular field, category, or domain of experience.